


I think I wanna marry you

by xo_libby_ox



Category: Zoeys extraordinary playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_libby_ox/pseuds/xo_libby_ox
Summary: It’s finally the big day. The day they’ve all been waiting for.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke / Max Richman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - Marry You by Bruno Mars

This was it. The day that determined the rest of her life. She was nervous, of course she was. But not nervous because she didn’t know what was going to happen. It was a weird feeling. She was excited, of course she was. She was about to marry her best friend and love of her life. Who wouldn’t be excited?

It was an early Saturday morning when Zoeys 6am alarm rang through her phone. She groaned, tapping around on the table next to her to shut it off. She had stayed at her parents house that night, because although she wasn’t a suspicious person, she still wanted to be traditional. She swore she wouldn’t see Max before the wedding and she was going to stick to that.

6:00am -  
Zoey quickly realised what day it was and shot out of bed and into the shower. Mo was coming at 9 to do her makeup and hair but she wanted to be showered and she wanted to have breakfast with her mom before the crazy commotion. All she could think about was that this time in 12 hours she was going to be married to her best friend in the world.  
Max and Zoey had a very awkward path to lead them to where they were. They’d been dating for a year when max proposed to her. She knew straight away that no wasn’t an option to even consider when he asked her.

FLASHBACK:  
Max had been pacing up and down the garden for hours. He laid out a picnic with fairy lights and candles and roses. He’d practiced a million times but his stomach was still doing flips. He wasn’t nervous because he thought she was going to say no, he just didn’t want to mess this up for her. He loved her and he wanted every single little detail to be perfect because that’s what she deserved.  
His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Zoey come through the front door and walk down the hallway. She opened the back sliding door, giggling at him.  
“What is this Maxwell?” She giggled. Max couldn’t tell If she was tearing up or if her beautiful eyes were just sparking.  
“Wait and see.” Max smiled back at her, knowing he was looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. “Come sit.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the picnic blanket and they both sat down.  
Zoey sat down on the blanket, having no idea what was going on. Max was just staring at her as she sipped on her champagne.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked.  
Max took a deep breath and knew he should just go for it.  
“Zoey. You only found out about my feelings after 5 years of us being friends. But the truth is, I’ve loved you since the day we met at company orientation. As soon as I saw you I knew I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.” He looked down at his lap and then looked back up at Zoey, who had a tear trickling down her left cheek. Just as he continues speaking, Zoey heard the faint strums of music start to begin in her head. She watched as max stood up and started singing to her.

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Zoeys mouth shot open and she immediately closed it again.

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Zoey was laughing at max as he danced around her back garden, jumping over all the obstacles in his way.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh c'mon girl  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl  
Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

Zoey was almost rolling on the floor with laughter as Max held her close, dancing as the music gradually got quieter.

'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
Max returned back to his place on the picnic blanket and so did zoey. She was now fully in tears as max knelt before her, pulling out a box as he said “Zoey Clarke, will you marry me?”  
Zoey almost couldn’t speak because of how hard she was crying. “Yes!” She shouted as she leaped into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
Max took the ring from the box and placed it onto her ring finger.  
“Perfect fit.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2- Slipping through my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time...
> 
> Slipping through my fingers - Amanda Seyfried and Meryl Streep

Back to present day:  
7:00am -  
By the time Zoey was showered and had calmed herself down it was already an hour later as she walked down the stairs to have breakfast with her mom.  
Maggie was already wide awake by the time Zoey had dragged herself down the stairs. It may be the most important day of her life but that didn’t mean she wasn’t extremely tired.

The sun almost blinded her as she walked into the kitchen, and she smelt a faint smell of pancakes as she got closer to the kitchen.  
“Good Morning sunshine!” Maggie paraded over to Zoey with a plate of pancakes and fruit.  
“Morning Cinderella.” Zoey chuckled.  
“I think you’re happier than me about this mom, please nothings changing, just our titles to each other that’s it.” Zoey said.  
“Excuse me. This is a very big deal. My only daughter and youngest child is getting married, I have a right to be happy Mrs.” Her mom bounced back at her.  
“I’m not Mrs. yet.” Zoey grumbled back and smirked at her mom. She was glad her mom was happy, she knew how much maggie loved Max and how happy she was when Zoey told them that her and max were dating. They both sat at the table and ate breakfast and chatted about life. The next time Zoey looked at the clock it was 8:30 and she needed to prepare herself for Mo who was arriving at 9.

9:00am -  
Mo knocked on the door bang on nine am and Zoey opened the door, still feeling slightly tired. She wasn’t used to getting up this early and she was NOT a morning person.  
Mo pushed her way past Zoey, dragging a huge suitcase behind her.  
“What is all of that?” Zoey huffed and smiled.  
“It’s my beauty case. Am I not here to fix your hair and face?” Mo asked.  
“Fix? I mean...is it broken? You know what never mind. Yes, yes you are.”  
Zoey directed Mo to her childhood bedroom where she was going to be getting ready.  
“Ok sit,” Mo said. Zoey immediately sat down at her vanity facing Mo who was inspecting Zoey’s face like a piece of art work at a museum.

Zoey sat there silent and still as Mo worked her magic. Just over an hour later Mo was finished and Maggie made her way upstairs to take a look at the blushing bride.  
“Wow...Mo! She looks beautiful!” Maggie threw her arms around Mo and gave her a huge hug.  
“I’ll be back in an hour to help you get dressed Zoey. Whatever you do. Do not ruin your hair or makeup or this wedding will have no bride.” Mo said.  
“Yes ma’am,” Zoey saluted to her as she turned and left.

Ten minutes later, Mo arrived at Max’s apartment to make some last minute changes and alterations to his suit. Max was pacing up and down his living room when Mo knocked on the door and Mo could instantly tell he was nervous.  
“Why are you so scared? You’ve come this far and now your nervous about marrying her?” Mo asked.  
“I’m not nervous about marrying her. I’m just scared that I’ll mess something up or....” Max trailed off.  
“Or what?” Mo continued.  
“Or that maybe she might change her mind. I don’t know” Max coughed as he began to blush.  
“You really think she’s gone through all of this with you just to change her mind?” Mo looked at Max and ushered him to sit down.  
“...I’m not sure, I’m just nervous, you know? She’s amazing. She’s perfect and I just keep thinking one day I’ll wake up and this will all of been a dream and that’s the last thing I want. I love Zoey.” Max said.  
“Trust me.” Mo said quietly. “That girl hasn’t stopped talking about you all morning, there is NO way in hell that she’s gonna change her mind, wether that’s now or forty years down the line. You two are meant for each other and you’re in love and I don’t think Zoey would ever even think about changing her mind. I promise.” Mo rubbed Max’s arm and finished the changes to his suit.  
“Now I’m gonna go help that future wife of yours into her dress while you calm yourself down and make your way to your wedding.” Mo finished.  
“Thank you, Mo.” Max said.

11:30am -  
Mo returned to Zoeys house an hour later to help her with the finishing touches. Her and Zoey went upstairs and Mo helped Zoey get into her dress. Zoey looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
“You ok, Zo?” Mo asked.  
“Me? Oh yeah I’m fine. I’m...I’m amazing, actually.” Zoey smiled.  
Mo knew that every thing he’d said to max was the truth. There was no way that Zoey would ever think of changing her mind about marrying Max.  
Zoey spent the next hour going over her vows and practicing what she was going to say to him. And the time finally came.

13:00pm -  
They’d decided to have their reception at her parents house because they knew how special it would be to them and they’d always be able to come back and reminisce.  
So everything was set up and ready to go and Max was downstairs helping finish the last details and Zoey was upstairs on instruction to not leave her room because of Max being downstairs.  
Maggie came into the room to check on her and zoey heard music begin.

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it

Zoey felt herself begin to tear up and quickly wiped them away to not ruin her makeup.

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Maggie was looking at Zoey singing into her soul while softly smiling proudly at her daughter.

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers...  
Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile...

Zoey stood up and gave her mom a huge hug. Knowing her life was about to change forever.


	3. Chapter 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - So Will I by Ben Platt

Her mom walked with her downstairs where Mitch was waiting at the back doors.  
She looked at her dad and he gave her a smile and a nod of approval. She moved away from her mom and linked arms with her father as she caught sight of Max. Up until this point her nerves had calmed down, she gave herself a pep talk telling herself if was fine and she was fine. But as soon as she laid eyes on Max the nerves hit her like a bus.

He looked at her and smiled, his eyes, even from this far away, she could tell were full of love and adoration. She was scared, but she was ready.

She reached the end of the aisle and max reached out his hand. Zoey took his hand in hers and stepped in front of him, a wide smile on both of their faces.  
“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Maxwell Richman and Zoey Clarke in marriage. Do you, Maxwell take Zoey to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?” The minister said.   
“I, Maxwell, take you, Zoey, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Max repeated.  
“And Zoey, do you take Maxwell to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”  
“I, Zoey, take you Maxwell, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Zoey repeated.

This was the part zoey was the most nervous about. The vows. Max was going first which gave her a little more time to go over them in her head while focusing on Max.  
“Zoey, your dad said to me once that When you find something you want, you should go after it before the chance is gone, and I was thinking about this the other night and realised I didn’t do this with you. I didn’t tell you straight away and although I regret not telling you sooner, I couldn’t be happier to be the man standing in front of you right now. I love you.” Zoey felt a tear stroll down her cheek and smiled at Max. It was her turn.

“Max, when we met five years ago I had no idea at all that we’d be here right now, that I’d be here marrying you, the love of my life and my best friend. To say we’ve been through a lot wouldn’t be putting it lightly but I would never change it because it led me here, and you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been. I love you.”

Zoey looked up at max after she finished talking and he also now had a tear rolling down his face. She smiled at him and he gently squeezed her hand. Max slid the rose gold band onto Zoey’s finger and she did that same to him and that was it. They were married. Max pulled Zoey in and kissed her with all the love he was holding in. She laughed and everyone around them cheered as they turned around to look at their friends and family sitting in front of them. 

Zoey looked over at max as he began to sing.

You say, what if I go crazy?  
I say, that ain't gonna happen  
You say, what if I get lost?  
I say, you'll just find your way back  
And you say, what if someone breaks my heart?  
I'll put it back together like I do

Zoey smiled as her husband hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

You say, what if I don't catch the dreams  
That I've been out there chasing?  
What if when my fears show up  
I'm too afraid to face them?  
Well, I can't fight your battles  
But I sure can hold your hand and promise you  
That the sky will still be up there  
And the sun will always shine  
The stars will keep on falling  
For the ones who wish at night  
The mountains won't start moving  
And the rivers won't run dry  
The world will always be there  
And so will I  
“I love you Max” Zoey said.  
“I love you too, Zoey.” Max beamed.


	4. Chapter 4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - Jealous by Nick Jonas

Zoey was happy with how the reception had gone. She was now Max’s wife and if she was being honest that’s all she’d wanted since they decided to give them a try. She knew even before they started dating that she wanted to be with him forever, and now she had that.

They greeted guests and spoke to family and friends when Zoey saw Simon walk through the door.   
She walked towards him as he stumbled over the step and almost fell, he began to sing to her.

You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited   
When you get jealous too  
I turn my chin, music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning ready to face you  
Can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy beautiful  
And everybody want to taste, that's why   
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste, that's why   
I still get jealous  
He sang it slower this time than the first time he’d sang it to her when she was with Max.

“Heeeey Zoeyy.” He said, his speech was slurred.   
“Are you drunk? I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you’d at least been at the party for an hour and you didn’t just turn up already off your head.” She said to him.   
Simon giggled and leaned in and kissed Zoey, and Zoey quickly shoved him off her and glared across to the back door where Max was standing.  
“What the fuck Simon, you’re literally at my wedding!” Zoey whisper shouted.  
She saw max approaching knowing that he just saw everything, but not expecting him to do what he did next.

Max grabbed Simon by the collar of his jacket and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor as Zoey gasped.   
“Max!”  
Simon rose to his feet and swung at Max, missing and almost falling again and Max grabbed his arm and pushed him out of the front door, Simon stumbling down the step and left on the floor. Max flung the door closed and stormed away upstairs.  
Zoey tried to go after him but she was stuck, she couldn’t move, she stood there in complete shock, when the music turned up and knocked her out of whatever thought coma she was in, she ran up the stairs following the steps Max had took a few minutes earlier when he’d walked away from her.  
She walked into the bedroom that she’d gotten ready in a few hours earlier and saw Max sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.  
“Max-“ Zoey started.  
“Don’t, Zoey. I know what happened. I know he kissed you and he’s drunk but that doesn’t mean it didn’t kill me to see you kissing him again. Wether you meant it or not.”  
“I love you.” Zoey whispered.  
“Yeah, I know but that’s not gonna take back what just happened.” Max argued.  
“I know. But I didn’t do anything, I don’t know why he was drunk or why he thought it was ok to do that, I married you and I chose you.” Zoey sat next to him and Max immediately stood up, leaving Zoey sitting alone feeling hurt. Max paced up and down the room a few times before asking “did you..erm. Did you feel anything, you know, when he kissed you. Feelings for him?” Max asked.  
“What?” Zoey held back a laugh as she stood up and walked over to where Max stood and grabbed his hand.   
She held up her hand to him, showing him her ring.   
“If I ever felt anything for him would I be wearing this right now? Would I be here right now standing in a white dress with your name on the programme?” Zoey said.  
Max looked at her but stayed silent. “No max. No I don’t have feelings for Simon and quite frankly, I’m annoyed you’d even ask me that on our wedding day. Why would I be here if I had feelings for him?” Zoey sighed and walked out of the room leaving max alone again.  
He knew he shouldn’t be so insecure about it, but with everything that happened with Simon in the past he couldn’t let it go, especially when he’d just seen them kiss, which brought all the memories of them flooding back.

He sorted himself out and then walked down the stairs taking a deep breath knowing he was going to have to act like everything was okay until he could talk to Zoey privately.   
So he went outside, approached some family members, plastered a fake smile onto his face and made small talk with them. He skimmed over all the heads to try to find his blushing bride and found her sitting alone on a bench in the corner of the garden with a drink in her hand.

As he approached her she caught sight of him and lightly smiled at him. She knew she had to be annoyed at him right now but she couldn’t stay mad at him, he just had a way of making her mood instantly lift whenever he was around.   
“Hi.” She said as he sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorr-“  
“I’m sorr-“ They both said at the same time, causing them both to giggle.   
Zoey lifted her head to look at him and began speaking. “No. I’m sorry. I know it hurt you and I just thought about myself and yes I was annoyed but that doesn’t mean your feelings should be pushed away because of me. But for the record, I don’t have feelings for Simon, I don’t think I ever did. I mean, you said it yourself, it was always you. You know, love over attraction. But I love you.” She finished.  
“I- I didn’t mean to make you annoyed or piss you off Zo, but you have to understand that it’s difficult for me. I trust you, I do and I know that it was all him but I still saw you kissing and it brought back all that mess and I just let the anger take over and I’m sorry.”  
“I understand.” Zoey grabbed his hand and rested her head back onto his shoulder.   
“Oh and for the record,” Max started, “I’m not apologising to Simon for that, he deserved it.”   
“No it’s ok, he did deserve it.” 

Zoey giggled and kissed the back of Max’s hand as they watched their families and friends in front of them celebrating their love.


End file.
